Winter Night
by Disastergirl
Summary: When a snowstorm leaves a young Roy Mustang stranded at the Hawkeye's house, he was disappointed. But he never imagined the surprises that a quiet Festival Night with Riza could have in store...


_A/N: This is a Christmas present for mebh, who is lovely and wonderful. It's just a short and ridiculously fluffy thing (seriously, it's so fluffy, I almost can't believe I wrote it) but I hope you like it anyway, mebbhy! Same for everyone, of course. It's ridiculously rough and unbeta'd but hopefully still vaguely readable. Happy Christmas and enjoy! _

_(Also, I do not own FMA)_

* * *

"It still hasn't stopped?"

Roy turned away from the window at the sound of Riza's voice. She was standing behind him, her tiny body wrapped up in layers of coats and scarves until she was nearly spherical. He would have smiled at the image any other time but right now it just seemed like a sensible idea. He sighed, his breath curling through the air like smoke.

"Nope... if anything it's been getting worse. The radio says that even if the snow stops today, trains still won't be able to run for at least another few days. It's just too dangerous."

Roy scowled, watching as the flurry of snow continued to fall past the window, building up against the glass and settling against the already covered landscape. Through the white haze of the flakes he could just make out the shape of the old apple tree, its gnarled branches bending under the weight of the snow. Why did this have to happen now? It was so unfair.

"So you won't be able to go home for the Winter Festival then." Riza said. "Oh Roy, I'm so sorry."

So am I... he thought. Riza was a good friend and he enjoyed her company but the thought of spending the Winter Festival shut away in the cold, empty house with only Riza and Master Hawkeye for company instead of back in Central surrounded by his family and the warmth and brightness of the bar he called home. With difficultly, he forced his mind away from such cheerless train of thought. He was nearly sixteen, after all, it wasn't as if the Winter Festival was such a big deal any more. He'd already been staying with the Hawkeyes' for nearly two months; another week or so would make no difference. And they'd been so welcoming to him, particularly Riza. The more he thought about it, the more attractive the idea of spending the Winter Festival with Riza became. They'd always got on so well and there was no reason why this would be any different. Sure, there was no Winter Tree or much-envied strings of festive electric lights or Solstice gingerbread decorations but so what? He'd always been good at improvising.

"I suppose you'll want to call home and let them know what happened?" Riza's voice came from the opposite side of him to before and he turned around, surprised. She was holding their large, clunky telephone in both hands, the cord trailing away behind her. When had she gotten that? He hadn't even realised that she'd moved...

Roy smiled as he took the phone from her and she blushed slightly, her eyes falling to the ground. Ever since he'd come back after the summer Riza had seemed strangely shy around him, completely different from how they'd used to be. They'd always teased and challenged each other, ever since they were children, but something had changed now and Roy wasn't quite sure what.

"I'll leave you alone while you make the call," Riza told him. Roy watched as she shuffled away, her bright blue woollen bed socks sweeping the floor, her many layers of clothing seeming to visibly slow her down. He dialled the number for Madame Christmas' bar, trying not to notice how the room suddenly seemed darker and colder after Riza's absence.

His aunt picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, Madame Christmas here, how can I help you?" Roy could hear the chime of wine glasses and his sisters giggling in the background, his imagination painting the scene of the bright, noisy bar so vividly he could almost feel the warmth of the fireplace and smell the delicious food. Roy swallowed back the sudden surge of homesickness, not wanting his aunt to think he was upset.

"It's me, Aunt Chris," He replied. "Roy." He added, although he was sure it was already obvious.

"Roy-boy?" her voice was cheerful as always but Roy though he could detect the slightest hint of worry. "I heard about the snowstorms in the West. Are you okay there?"

Roy nodded before remembering that his aunt couldn't see him over the phone. "Yes, Auntie, I'm fine. But all the trains are stopped so I won't be able to get home for the Winter Festival."

"Oh, Roy-boy." There was just a hint of upset in his aunt's voice but she shook it off quickly. "I suppose that means we'll be able to take back your presents, seeing as you won't be needing them anymore, hmmm?"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Roy was glad for his aunt's teasing; it made it much easier to forget his own disappointment. He knew he didn't need to worry about her, she trusted him to be mature about the situation and he wouldn't let her down. "I have to go now, Auntie, I have to help Riza out with breakfast. But I'll keep in touch."

"Make sure you do, kid. We'll all be thinking of you. And give Riza a hug from me." His aunt hung up the phone and Roy walked into the kitchen. Riza had almost finished preparing breakfast, he noticed with a twinge of guilt. A pot of porridge was bubbling away on the stove and she was slicing the last of the pears they had picked the week before.

"Can I help you, Riza?" He asked.

Riza jumped slightly, a piece of pear falling to the floor. "Oh, no, it's fine!" She walked over to the stove, her cheeks slightly pink from the warmth of the kitchen. "I was pretty hungry so I thought I'd start breakfast early. Sorry for not waiting for you, Roy."

He was about to reply when she turned around, pressing a steaming mug of hot chocolate into his hands. "I know we're meant to save this for special occasions but it's so cold and you seem like you needed cheering up after the news today."

He took the mug carefully, feeling the warmth infuse into his freezing fingers. Setting it down on the counter, he pulled Riza into a hug, wrapping his arms around her many layers of jumpers. She hesitated for a moment before returning the embrace, her cheek resting against his shoulder. It was nice hugging her, Roy realised. He realised at the same time that she was not that much shorter than him now but he pushed that thought out of his mind.

"Um... yeah, my aunt said to give you a hug from her." Roy mumbled as they broke apart, feeling suddenly awkward. "Thanks for the hot chocolate." Riza nodded, smiling at him in a way that seemed far too knowing for his liking.

* * *

The days before the Winter Festival passed without incident. Master Hawkeye announced that, since Roy was meant to be in Central, they might as well consider him on holiday anyway and all lessons were suspended. Roy took the opportunity to catch up on the reading Hawkeye had assigned him, spending up to seven hours alone in his room, his hands aching from writing in the cold and his stomach grumbling from neglect.

Riza always called him down to help with dinner, giving him a reproachful look and reminding him that all the studying in the world wouldn't do him any good if he died from hunger or cold. Roy came to look forward to the evenings the most, the time when he could put aside the dense academic texts and complex diagrams and relax in Riza's company. Her quick wit and cutting intelligence kept his feet fixed firmly on the ground and ensured that he never got lost too far in his own thoughts. She took him out to the woods one morning, showing him how to fish and hunt for rabbits and, later, how to skin and gut the animals they'd caught. She'd laughed at his expression of disgust and he'd looked at her with a newfound respect, not quite able to reconcile the image of the quiet, caring young girl with the hardy, confident hunter he'd seen that day. He'd always known there was more to Riza than first appeared but he'd never realised quite how much.

The evening before the festival, Roy's studies were disturbed by Master Hawkeye bursting into his room. The man was clearly irritated and his coat was wrapped tightly around himself.

"There's been an accident in the town, Roy." He said. His tone was brisk and he scowled as he spoke. "No one was injured- thankfully- but some buildings have been badly damaged and they need an alchemist to fix things. I probably won't be back until morning so make sure Riza's alright."

He swept out of the room before Roy had a chance to ask any questions. A moment later, Roy heard the front door slam closed and the unhealthy splutters of the car's engine. He emerged from his room just in time to see the car pull away and drive off into the rain.

Riza appeared from the library, a copy of Leighton's Introduction to Ancient Philosophy tucked under her arm and her favourite toy rabbit clutched in the other. He had to stop himself from smiling at the sight. That was Riza- a paradox through and through.

"Where did Father go?" She asked. She sounded sleepy although it was only six o' clock.

"He had to go help out in town, some kind of accident that damaged several buildings. It must have been pretty bad for them to have called him out on Festival Night."

Riza's eyes widened. "Oh yes, it is Festival Night, isn't it? I'd completely forgotten..." A thought seemed to seize her, her face falling in dismay. "I'm so sorry, Roy, this must be awful for you, being shut up here with Father and I being such bad company. And the house is always cold and we don't even have a Festival Tree..."

"It's alright, Riza, really." He said, crossing the hallway to draw her into a hug. "Really, you don't need to feel bad. You've been wonderful company and your father... well, I'm used to him by now." He joked, pleased to see her smile at the comment. "And besides, we don't need a Festival Tree or lights or presents to have a good Festival night. Being here with you is enough for me. Although..." He drew away from the hug, gazing into her eyes with mock seriousness. An idea had just occurred to him. They might end up getting in trouble from Master Hawkeye, but they'd deal with that if it came to it. "Do you want to make Festival gingerbread decorations tonight? It'd be fun to do something to mark the occasion."

"My mother used to make those, ever Winter Festival," Riza murmured. She smiled but it was tinted with sadness. "I don't remember how though."

"Don't worry," Roy said, leading her into the kitchen. He passed her an apron, choosing the one without floral decorations for himself. "I make the best gingerbread in the whole of Central. I'm not boasting; it's just a fact."

Riza laughed, tying the apron strings around her neck. She rolled up her sleeves, weighing out the ingredients with startling precision. She'd have made a good alchemist, Roy though, if her father had ever considered teaching her.

They didn't have any biscuit cutters in the house so when the dough was ready, Roy transmuted some of the old teaspoons into the shapes of Festival Trees and holly leaves, smiling guiltily as Riza rolled her eyes at such a frivolous use of alchemy. Riza cut the biscuits out and laid them on a baking tray, enjoyment clear in her every move. Roy didn't think he'd ever seen her so relaxed and having so much fun, at least not since they were much younger.

"If only your father would teach me Flame alchemy, then this would be much easier." Roy muttered after the oven failed to light for the fifth time.

"Here, let me do it," Riza sighed, taking the lighter from him. Moments later the oven was lit and Riza was gazing at him with not a little bit of smugness. "Honestly, Roy, you want to learn Flame alchemy and you can't even light an oven?" She grinned, sticking her tongue out at his petulant expression. "Besides, Father said that when the time comes, I'll be the one to decide who gets to learn Flame alchemy." She paused for a moment, shrugging slightly. "I don't really know what he means but he says he'll explain when I'm older."

"You'll pick me, right?" Roy asked, grinning up at her with his most endearing expression. He slid the tray of biscuits into the oven, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Hmmmm..." Riza affected an expression of deep contemplation, finger on chin, eyes gazing off into the distance. "Maaaybe... how do I know you won't just run off with the secrets I give you and use your new-found powers for great evil? How do I know?"

"Hey!" Roy laughed, nudging her in the ribs. "You know I'd never do that."

Riza nodded, suddenly serious. "I know you wouldn't."

* * *

When the biscuits were ready they left them on a cooling rack while Roy showed Riza how to make icing sugar. They didn't have any of the fancy decorations or bright food colourings that Roy was used to from the kitchens back at home but he thought their finished Festival biscuits were pretty impressive anyway. He let Riza pick the first one, laughing as crumbs fell down her apron. They really were good, he thought, taking a bite out of a gingerbread holly leaf. His sisters would be proud.

"Hey..." Riza looked suddenly shifty, her eyes shining with undisclosed mischief. "You know what else is a really great thing to have on Festival Night?"

"No..." Roy said, suddenly slightly wary. She'd grown a lot quieter in recent years but back when they were younger it had always been Riza who'd gotten him into trouble over devious schemes of her own making and it seemed that side of her was beginning to resurface. "What?"

"Mulled wine." Riza told him and Roy's mouth dropped open. "Father has loads of wine stored away in the cellar and he never drinks any of it. I'm sure he won't miss a bottle or two. And I've always wanted to try it. Do you know how to make mulled wine?"

"Well, of course..." Roy said, following along as Riza lead him to the cellar. "But do you think this is such a good idea?"

"Of course! It's Festival Night, Roy, why shouldn't we have fun? You said Father won't be back for hours yet, probably not until morning, so it's fine."

"Okay then." Riza did have a point. She hardly ever had a chance to have fun, why was he trying to stop her now? "But if we're going to do this, we need to do it properly. I'll go find us some good wine, you go to the kitchen and start preparing, um..." he thought for a moment, remembering back to his aunt's famed recipe for mulled wine. "Honey, vanilla, cinnamon, nutmeg, a lemon, a lime and some cloves. Not garlic cloves, the other kind."

Riza nodded, rushing off to the kitchen. Roy opened the door to the cellar, coughing at the dust and damp. He grabbed a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, paused at the door before doubling back and taking two more.

An hour later and Roy really wasn't sure what his objections had been. This was one of the best ideas Riza had ever had. They'd added two of the bottles to the pan of mulled wine simmering on the stove, deciding ultimately that three had been perhaps a little ambitious. Riza's cheeks were flushed and she giggled at every comment that Roy made. They were huddled together on the sofa in the library, a fire cracking away in the fireplace and the large saucepan of mulled wine resting next to it.

"More wine, my lady?" Roy asked, bowing with mock formality.

"Why, _thank_ you, my lord," Riza replied, holding her glass out in a manner so imperious Roy could have sworn she was born in a mansion. The effect was only slightly spoiled by her inability to hold back her laughter as Roy bowed again, pouring a generous ladleful of wine into her waiting glass. He kissed her hand and she stopped laughing, her face turning even pinker.

"Wait just a second!" She called, setting down her glass before rushing out of the room. Roy blinked, not quite sure what had happened. Had he offended her? He was only messing around...

She reappeared a minute later, slightly out of breath and holding something in her hand. It was a package, Roy saw as she drew closer, wrapped in plain brown paper but with a plush red bow. A present for him? It suddenly dawned on him that he hadn't thought to give Riza anything for the Winter Festival and guilt sent his stomach plummeting, although he was sure at least some of what he was feeling was due to the wine.

"It's not much, but I wanted to get you something," Riza said as she held the present out, suddenly shy. Roy unwrapped it carefully, setting the bow to one side. It was a pair of gloves. Red and white patterned, knitted from soft wool, a perfect fit.

"You're always forgetting your gloves and getting cold fingers so I thought that if I made you a pair you might remember better." She smiled over at him, taking another sip of her wine.

"Riza, they're lovely! Thank you so much." Roy pulled her into a hug, his fingers curling into her hair before he realised what he was doing. He let go of her quickly once he realised, images of Master Hawkeye's wrathful face floating in his mind. Not that they could get in much more trouble than they already probably were...

"I'm so sorry though, I haven't got anything for you. It was thoughtless of me." He felt incredibly ashamed. Riza had clearly spent hours of work on the gloves and he hadn't even thought to get her a present... what kind of friend was he?

Riza smiled, moving closer to him. Her head was resting against his shoulder now, her short hair brushing against his collar. He put an arm around her, gazing down into her eyes. "It's okay Roy, really. You don't have to feel bad. I wanted to make you something but we've never given each other Winter Festival presents before and I didn't tell you what I was doing so why would I expect you to do the same? Besides..." She paused, biting her lip before continuing. She was almost whispering now and Roy bent his head closer to hear her. "Everything you've done for me... now and before... it's been far better than any present could. Just being here with you on Festival Night is the best present I could ever have."

Before he could say anything in return, Riza reached up and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft and clumsy, almost chaste, and she pulled away before he could recover from his surprise. For a good moment he sat there, stunned, unable to react to what had happened, but Riza didn't seem as if she minded.

"Happy Festival Night, Roy." She whispered, cuddling close to him again. Roy said nothing, pulling her closer and running his fingers through her hair. He thought of kissing her again but something told him now was not the right time. Tomorrow though, when they were hiding the evidence of the night from Master Hawkeye's discerning gaze and, at least in Riza's case, recovering from what promised to be a sizeable hangover, tomorrow there would be plenty of time for kissing. And the next day, and the next... who knew what the future would bring for them?

* * *

See what I mean? Disgustingly fluffy. But if you liked it (or if you didn't), please leave a review to let me know what you think! x


End file.
